stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Wickerman
A commercial magician novelty shop run by a freelance talismonger by the name of Jarvis (a human Amerind, awakened shaman and drone enthusiast) was slated to be completely destroyed by the group through The Voodoo Cartels Cool Sun fanction. The store was a valuable resource to the Blood Prisms, a wiz gang who got their supplies through Jarvis, and even supplied the shop with recon security. The infiltration of the Wickerman took place on the Friday night of November 23, 2070. The Job Hired by Aline of the Cool Suns the group was offered a total of fifteen grand to take down the shop; preferably by burning the place down. The group accomplished this way before the deadline of the mission by a few days surveillance, which resulted in their capability to know the ends and outs of the store along with the situation of the surrounding environment to effectively accomplish their mission. Roles Teucer Teucer scoped the matrix traffic coming in and out through the store and was able to find a back way into the system. His job was to disable any of the building's preservation utilities. He did so, though his actions eventually brought in an outside hacker to investigate, the group was able to finish the mission before the hacker could be a threat. Sofia Sofia entered the store to get an idea of the internal layout by taking notice of other doors, scoping inside security cameras, and questioning the store attendant, Brad (a creepy stoner). She also helped to provide magic assistance during the infiltration. Sofia also bought the services of a fire spirit for a night through her friend Chandra, which would provide the spark for the Wickerman's destruction as Rune nor Sofia could summon a spirit with fire capabilities. She got the spirit for quite a deal through Chandra. Rune Rune dressed up like a rival ganger to the Blood Prism, Mimas, and vandalize the front of the store sidewalk with Mimas graffiti. He provided a lookout while the rest of the group infiltrated. T-Rex T-Rex was part of the infiltration team and drone surveillance. He negotiated the group's fee with Aline. The angle being to get jobs from the Cool Suns in order to get closer to getting jobs against Nine Fire in order to get closer to the shedim that Nine Fire is hiding. T-Rex did not enjoy the meet as Aline was quite a ass to test T-Rex's patience. Nive Nive was part of physical surveillance. Her and Rune became friends during steak-out. She took out the Blood Prism street recon by stealth and a punch to the head. She wasn't spotted. She remained a lookout until the job's conclusion. Zan Initially Zan was not part of the initial team as Yakuza dirty work took up his time, but he arrived soon enough to get into the infiltration part. Arriving a few days earlier, Zan was recovering from some wounds he had received while working the Yakuza line. His visions had been causing him terrible distractions and the lack of an ability to rightly focus, but he recovered enough to part of infiltration. Difficulty During the break in a wind spirit materialized and attacked the group causing frustration and tore into Zan, but luckily with the help of the group the spirit was destroyed. Loot Along with 15k, the group received 5k through booty collected and sold through their fixer, Reggie. Category:Events Category:Places Category:Chapter 2